


Save You

by JensenAckles13



Series: Of Wolves and Boys [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ALL OF IT, Angst, But it sort of is, Canon-Typical Violence, He Was Evolving, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: Wherein Stiles finally chooses Derek. Song: Save You by The Monty





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JigFDCd8b9k

Stiles stared in horror at the red wetting Derek’s lips, the blade protruding clean through his chest, the shuddery way the wolf’s body moved as it struggled to inhale past the intrusion. 

Derek’s eyes roamed, roved aimlessly, hands reaching out for something that Stiles- he had no idea what, how the  _ hell  _ was he supposed to help when he didn’t even  _ know  _ what Derek wanted, Christ, the wolf was dying and Stiles couldn’t do a  _ damn thing  _ about it-

“Go,” Derek rasped, his eyes finally landing on Stiles.

“No,” Stiles said immediately, taking a step towards Derek, intending to do something,  _ anything _ , to make this easier, to stop this, to save the only person he’d ever loved like this-

“Save him, Stiles.” 

Damn him, how the hell could he be so calm? He was fucking  _ dying _ , that wasn’t okay, not at all. 

“No, no, fuck you,” Stiles snarled. “Fuck this!” He stalked towards Derek, kneeling in front of him, grabbing his shirt. “You,  _ you _ , you don’t get to do this to me, I haven’t had enough time, alright? I haven’t, and now it’s too late, and I can’t even  _ do  _ anything-”

But he was cut off, Derek yanking him down with surprising strength and kissing him with everything he had, everything he was worth, like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted to do. 

Derek was kissing him like he could give him his life back, like he could save him, like he was a breath of fresh air and the wolf was drowning. 

Derek was kissing him like he was saying goodbye. 

“No!” Stiles snarled as soon as he realized that was  _ exactly  _ what the wolf was doing. “No, fuck you, I’m not letting you die, you stubborn fuck!” 

His sight was blurred by tears, but his hearing was fine. 

And he couldn’t hear Derek’s breaths anymore. 

He swore his heart stopped just for a moment as he hastily wiped the tears from his eyes, and no, fuck no, he was gone, he was dead, and he had this stupid fucking smile on his face like he had finally done the one thing that made it okay for him to let go. 

Numbly, Stiles stood and stumbled off towards the cave. 

Everything was a blur, after that.

They saved Scott. 

They defeated Peter. 

Everyone got out alright. 

_ Well,  _ his mind helpfully supplied.  _ Not everyone _ . 

Except- except the body wasn’t there. 

Stiles couldn’t just leave him, had to take the body home, had to bury him with the rest of his family but Derek just  _ wasn’t there _ , how could an entire body just  _ disappear-  _

-but the quiet whimper behind him told a different story. 

Stiles spun, eyes immediately landing on the sleek black wolf that was slowly advancing, and he panicked, felt his heart kick up, his breaths get shaky, but then the eyes  _ glowed _ and when they did they were fucking  _ blue _ , what the fuck, this was so far from okay, he couldn’t die, not now, not after they saved Scott, not after they defeated Peter, not right  _ fucking  _ after Derek, God, and Scott was skipping off with his girlfriend now, Stiles was alone, just like he always was-

He paused, froze, and then threw his arms open and suddenly was cradling a very naked, very warm and very  _ alive _ Derek Hale. 

“I love you!” Stiles gasped through the freely cascading tears; he wasn’t about to waste another moment, he’d already thought he had lost his chance. “I love you,” he whispered again and there wasn’t a single part of him that cared if it wasn’t reciprocated, if Derek didn’t love him back, hell, sometimes he didn’t think Derek even  _ liked  _ him, but he wasn’t going to let it go unsaid, not again. 

He wasn’t letting this one go. 

Derek was quiet for a moment before whispering softly;

“I love you too.” 


End file.
